The White Knight and the Devil's Rider
by Agon Dy
Summary: Xander meets a flaming skeleton on a flaming bike during patrol. btvsGR xover. This will be slash. eventually. Hiatus due to writer's block.
1. Judement

I saw a picture and it inspired me to write this. Its in chapter 19 of TexasAries' Faces on TTH. I don't own Xander or the Ghost Rider. (though I would love to have his bike. (drools))

* * *

A throat cleared behind him and Xander turned, only to come face-to-face with a burning skeleton dressed in leather. The skeleton stepped around him and reached down, pulling the demon Xander had been fighting up by his arm. The skeleton's eyeless sockets locked with the demon's eyes and they stared at each other for almost a minute before the skeleton said one word, "Guilty." The demon began to twist in pain and the skeleton turned to look at Xander, locking eyes with him as well. 

After a few seconds, the skeleton nodded and looked beyond him. Xander turned and saw a bike sitting on the side of the road. It was completely made of chrome and molded in the shape of a horse skeleton. With a second look, he realized that the fire that surrounded it was slowly receding as the sun topped the horizon behind it. A cry from behind him had Xander turning again, this time to the sight of the fire receding from the skeleton and muscle and skin reshaping itself around the skull. When all Xander could sense was a regular man in front of him, the man said, "Innocent."

Exausted from the transformation, the man toppled foward onto Xander, nearly pitching him backwards. Xander groaned when he realized the man had become unconcious, "The Scoobies are gonna love this…"


	2. Who the Hell're You?

Okay... this got a lotta reviews on TTH so I will post it here too- even though I never get any reviews...T.T... I don't own nothing but the idea.

Reposted: 04/30/07. Thanks be to Cylon One who has become my beta for this!  
X  
Johnny groaned softly as he began to hear voices, both shrill and deep, on the edge of his awareness. Since he had no idea where he was, experience told him to be quiet and listen.  
"Xander's luck strikes again! How did it happen this time?" said a female in a long suffering voice. The voice reminded him of a valley girl.  
"I told you, Buffy. I was on patrol and this skeleton came up behind me. It looked the demon in the eye and said 'guilty'. Then it looked at me and- poof- back to a man. The guy said 'innocent' and then collapsed. I couldn't leave him out there, not at dawn." explained a voice that made Johnny shiver. It had been a long time since a voice could affect him like that. It was a voice that held power over his other side. Johnny spared a brief sadness for the last one who could hold him in his place, his Roxanne. She had left when things became too hard and he didn't really blame her- fighting the devil's rejects (as he had come to call them) was tough.  
An older voice brought him back to the conversation. "Yes. Well, I still don't see why you had to bring him here, Xander." The man who said it sighed. He sounded strange and Johnny had to reach through his flame-encrusted mind to realize that the voice spoke with a British accent.  
"Two reasons Giles," the powerful voice replied.  
"Oi, an' what're they, welp?" asked another, younger British voice when the man hesitated in answering.  
"Yeah, Xander. I think we all really want to know these 'reasons' of yours." The valley girl agreed. Johnny could almost hear the air quotes she put around 'reasons'.  
In the short silence that followed, a thought struck Johnny. 'So the one with the powerful voice is Xander… I wonder if that's short for Alexander… powerful name for a powerful voice… it would fit.' He was again brought back to reality- this time by Xander's voice.  
"I don't know how to ride a bike and Giles' place was the closest. Besides I knew there was a meeting tonight."  
"Xander, there is a meeting tonight but why bring him here? My house is only just farther than Giles and he would have at least had a room to sleep in. It would be a better option than leaving him on the couch." Another female spoke. Johnny knew this one held power, but not the same as Xander's.  
"Well I didn't exactly know that emo-princess over there was going to choose to crash here today, did I?" Xander defended.  
"Wot you call me, Welp?" the younger Brit said as the two females scolded the man.  
Johnny heard someone else in the room snort. He thought it came from the direction of the older Brit. "Your reasons have merit, Xander, but do refrain from insulting people while they are staying in my house."  
Johnny cracked an eye open just enough to see the dark-haired man from the night before raise an eyebrow at an older gentleman. "Nice to see you've decided to play, Ripper. Care to tell what you think about what's going on, eh?"  
Ripper chuckled darkly, "I think the hunk you deposited on my couch is waking up."  
Johnny slightly stiffened when he felt the eyes of the others coming up to him. His eye cracked open the rest of the way as the dark haired man came over to the edge of the couch and looked down at him with a smile. "Morning." He rasped before groaning and shutting his eye again.  
After several minutes he felt someone lift him up and hold a glass to his mouth. Johnny tensed slightly before gulping the cool water as soon as it touched his lips. The glass was removed and the hands holding him slowly let him back down to the ground. Johnny set his hands on the couch beneath him and pushed himself into a sitting position before opening his eyes to look at the man who was holding a glass of water in his hand. Behind him was a red haired woman and against the wall opposite of them leaned a woman and a man, both blond. The elder gentleman had moved to sit in the chair on the opposite end of the couch and was wearing a grin that would have scared Johnny if they had met ten or fifteen years earlier.  
The dark haired man cleared his throat and Johnny brought his attention back to his captivating aura. "Here." The man said and handed Johnny the glass. "My name is Xander. This is Willow. Sitting down over there is Giles. And the two against the wall are Buffy and Spike. How are you?"  
"He means who are you?" Buffy spoke up as she and Xander traded a glare.  
"I feel like my head's on fire, but I'm fine thanks." Johnny told Xander ignoring Buffy's interruption. This just caused the elder man, Giles, to grin wider. This time Johnny almost shivered, thankful he wasn't on the receiving end.  
"Well, your head was on fire, last night. Thanks for that, by the way." Xander leaned in conspirationally, "Between you and me, I think that demon wanted to go the way of some of my old ex-girlfriends."  
Willow behind him began laughing and took the empty glass from Johnny's hand. "Yeah and that would have not been of the good for Xander. He's been almost eaten by more creatures than the rest of us put together. More water?" she asked him. Johnny nodded and she looked at the glass. Johnny gasped as the glass began to fill with water that poured out of the air. "It's ok. It's safe. I'm a Wicca. We don't believe in using our powers to hurt."  
Johnny studied her closely before nodding. Zarathos was telling him that she didn't mean any harm and was not evil- and Xander definitely wasn't. Giles was more like a dark being, but not evil. The two blonds on the other hand…  
"So what's your name?" Xander asked him, once again breaking Johnny from his train of thought.  
"And what are you?" Buffy spoke up from her corner where she was sulking- at least, that's what Johnny thought she was doing.  
"Buffy…" Giles warned. He was cut short by Spike adding.  
"I think that's what I wanna know too, Watcher."  
Johnny held up a hand when Xander and Willow bristled at Spike's tone. "That's fine. My name's Johnny Blaze. I used to be a motorcycle stunt rider a few years back. Now I spend my days traveling and let Zarathos take over at night."  
"Zarathos?" This time, it was Willow who looked at him with suspicion.  
"He's the- well, demon- that takes over in the presence of night and evil. I was what's known as the Devil's Ghost Rider. I stopped working for him a while back."  
Giles raised an eyebrow but never stopped grinning. "You were the last to turn from his influence?"  
"Actually no, that was my brother, Daniel. I quit in the late seventies. Before us, the last one was Caretaker, Carter Slade."  
"I thought he was the Phantom Rider…" Giles trailed off, leaving the idea for Johnny to finish and the rest of the room confused.  
Johnny shook his head. "The only difference was our rides. I have Grace, he rode a horse."  
"Grace?" Xander asked him.  
"My bike." Johnny said bluntly. He shook his head as he suddenly found himself overcome with tiredness. The long ride he had driven to get here had been tiring. He was thankful that Zarathos had covered most of it. For some reason, Zarathos was able to push Johnny's body past what Johnny himself could do. Figuring he could ask where he was when he woke, Johnny eased himself back down to lie on the couch. He closed his eyes and quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.\  
X  
A/N: Zarathos was the name of the demon that Mephisto merged with Blaze's soul during the original Ghost Rider arc in 1972. Johnny's brother, Daniel Ketch, was later turned into a rider as well, but not until the 90's and his soul was merged with the spirit of Nobel Kale. The information of the comics was obtained from wikipedia.


	3. What the Hell Are You?

Ok... here's the next chapter! I still don't own any of it, sorry.

And a HUGE thanks to my beta, **Cylon One**! You Rock!

And guys, please... don't kill me when you read the end. The plot bunnies threatened to send evil furbies with knives chasing after me...

XxXxX

Xander watched as the man's face eased into the recesses of deep sleep. For some reason, he felt himself drawn to the man's voice. Ripper had been right when he said that Johnny was choice meat. He was tall, almost as tall as Spike, with dark hair that resembled Angel's in color- though Xander thought he looked better with it than the broodmeister ever did- and was cut short, close to his skull- the very same skull that had been engulfed in flames just four hours previous.

"Ugh. I'm outta here. You coming Spike?" Buffy said when she had had enough of being ignored.

"Buffy, as much as I want to see him fried to a crisp, I am going to warn you…it's still daylight out." Xander said after jumping from her sudden outburst.

Spike looked out the window. "Eh, enough clouds are out an' about. Just let me grab my blanket." He disappeared into Giles's back room and came back a few minutes later with the heavy blanket he used on his hated but necessary trips into the light. The two left Giles' to head to where ever they were headed. 'Probably Willie's,' Xander thought.

"Giles… who is the Devil's Ghost Rider?" Willow asked him.

Giles gave another evil grin. "Not who- what. The rider was a person who made a deal with Mephisotles. When the deal was called in, the person became Mephisotles' bounty hunter. It was the job of this person to carry out the 'deals of the devil' so to speak. Rumor has it that one of these bounty hunters- the one known as the Phantom Rider- was able to turn from Mephisotles' control. His name was Carter Slade. It is said that he was sent to collect a debt from a town worth a thousand souls. He realized that if these souls were to be handed over to the demon, Mephisotles would become too powerful. So he hid the contract for over 150 years. Until the next Ghost Rider who could be trusted was called."

"So what does that have to do with Johnny?" Xander asked from his spot on the floor where he was leaning back against the couch.

"Johnny Blaze was the Rider I called to track down my son, Blackheart." The three in the room turned toward the door of Giles' home to see a tall, intimidating man standing there. His voice was like oil and it seemed to thicken the air in the room with power. The man was dressed in long black robes and leaned slightly on a silver cane, though Xander thought that was more for show than anything.

"And just who are you?" Xander spoke up, rising to stand between the new comer and the couch where Johnny laid, his instincts screaming at him that the man was evil.

"I am his creator. The one who made a deal with him and later merged his soul with my follower, Zarathos." Xander tensed as the man stepped closer, his cane coming up to rest under Xander's chin. "Such power in one so young… much like Johnny had. You would make an exceptional Rider, I think. Ah… so nice of you to join us, Rider."

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked from his spot behind Xander.

"Merely answering to the same call you are, I presume. The call of power." The man looked back at Xander and murmured. "Strange to see it come from one so untrained and innocent. Call on me if you need help, boy. My name is Mephisotles; you will do well to remember it." Before the others could even react, Mephisotles vanished as quickly and silently as he had appeared.

"That was Mephisotles?" Willow squeaked.

"Yes. And he's right, I was answering a call." Johnny said and looked at Xander. 'But did he say it came from Xander? There's too much power here. I can't tell where it's coming from.'

"What call?" Giles asked him.

Johnny sighed. "I'm not sure. I can't trace it from here. I'll have to wait until nightfall."

Xander turned to look at him. "Why nightfall?"

Johnny grinned and looked over at Giles who grinned back. "Zarathos has a much better way of sensing than I do."

-Nightfall-

Johnny stood in Giles' front yard, waiting for the change to occur. He knew it would be quick and painless but he didn't want to damage the somewhat familiar man's home. Buffy and Spike had yet to show their faces and Xander, Willow and Giles were standing a distance away on the porch. Johnny really didn't want them to get hurt by stray flames, or from Grace. As the sun dipped below the horizon and the flames began to burn the skin from his bones. Johnny lifted two half-burnt fingers to his mouth and let out a long piercing whistle. After a few seconds, the group turned to the road and saw a bike of flame tear down the street. It stopped in front of the flaming skeleton that stood in Johnny's place. The skeleton the other now knew to be Zarathos turned and looked back to the porch. For almost a minute, none of the three moved until Giles stepped onto the lawn and up to Zarathos. In the blink of an eye, he too was enveloped in flame (though he had black flames licking at his skeleton) and stood in leathers.

Zarathos nodded his head. "Hello Ripper."

"Zarathos. Been a while."

"Yes. Ready to ride?"

"Yes" Ripper looked back at the two on the porch. "Are they coming?"

Zarathos nodded again. "Xander rides with me."

"Thought so." Ripper raised two fingers to his mouth and used the same call that Zarathos had. Several minutes later, a beautiful old golden Indian with black flames encasing the tires and tail stood before him. The two mounted their bikes and motioned for the others to come off from the porch.

"Did you know Giles could… that he was…?" Willow asked Xander.

"No. No idea…"Xander told her. "But you have to admit… Ripper's ok in my book now. Even with the whole Ethan thing. That Indian totally makes up for it."


	4. Let's Ride

Chapter 4- Let's Ride!

Zarathos turned to the two on the porch and his skeletal mouth twisted into  
a semi-smile. He turned from facing the two bikes to stare at the two young  
adults on the porch behind him and held his hand out to Xander. "Coming?"

Xander shivered at the animalistic growl that came from Zarathos. He  
reached out to take the offered hand before jerking his arm back when   
reality suddenly hit him. "Um. You're kinda not human and all so you  
probably don't know this, but fire and skin- not good. It hurts- badly.   
And then the skin burns and puckers up and believe me it's not pretty, cuz  
I've seen that before when Tony threw a candle at mom. I can't imagine why  
I just told you that, and I'm babbling aren't I? I'll shut up now."

The other three just looked at him before Zarathos burst out laughing,  
Ripper and Willow following. "Xander, you have spent way too much time with  
me lately." Willow told him as she left the porch and walked down to stand  
in front of Ripper. "I don't know how you were able to keep this from us,  
Giles, but you do realize that explanations will need to be had, right?"

"Call me Ripper, daughter tree." He said in a voice that both rumbled like  
thunder and purred with pleasure at the same time. "I'm sure that we can  
explain everything soon. But first, we must hunt. And, the flames will not  
hurt those who are pure and innocent. Will you ride with us, children?"

The two looked at each other then back at the bikes. They nodded   
enthusiastically and Xander bounded over to stand next to Willow and Ripper.  
The latter half bowed to Willow, leading her in the direction of the  
Indian. Willow laughed and followed him, climbing on the back of it with an  
easy grace that startled Zarathos and Ripper. "My Uncle Rusty from Florida  
owns a Honda." She explained. "It's a Gold Wing. He calls it the Cadillac  
of motorcycles- it really is a very smooth ride. Uncle Rusty takes us for  
rides every time he's here with the bike. 'Sides riding is one of the only  
things Xander's not as klutzy at."

"Shut up, Wills. If I remember correctly, you almost fell off the first   
time you got on the thing." Xander laughed and accepted Zarathos' hand up  
as Willow peeked around Ripper and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where are we headed? You know this town better than I do and there is too   
much evil around it." Zarathos asked when he kick started the hell bike.

"Yeah, that usually happens on a hellmouth, Zar- invasion of the evil aura."   
Xander quipped.

"Zar?" he growled, immensely pleased when he felt Xander's shiver.

"Umm. Zarathos is a bit of a mouthful. Zar's a lot easier to say."

"So where do you suggest we go, Xander?" Ripper asked him.

"We need to find Buffy. Where ever she is, the demons are. She's a trouble  
magnet."

"Really? I thought that was your job, Xan?"

"Shut up, Willow!" Zarathos laughed and kicked his engine into gear while  
opening the throttle wide causing the bike to pop a wheelie (and startling  
Xander into silence by forcing him to hang onto Zarathos in order to stay on  
the bike). Ripper followed his lead and the two Riders peeled down the  
road, leaving twin crevices of melted asphalt in their wake.


	5. Late Night Dusting

A/N: Very Very Very sorry this is so late in comming. I have had it posted on TTH for ages and kinda... forgot to post it here... sorry! Thank you to all of my reviewers and to all of the people who have added this story to their alerts or favorites! I love you all!!!!!!

Chapter 5- Late Night Dusting

XxX-2:30 AM-XxX

"Sheesh. Can't you demons come up with better fighting tactics? Even Spike fights better than you!" Buffy said as she flipped a vampire who grabbed her from over her head and staked it. "This fight is so easy I can stake you without even trying." She whirled around and snapped her leg out to catch the one sneaking up behind the bleached blond fighting with her by surprise. He flew back, smashing through a gravestone and landed on a protruding tree branch. "Thus my point is proved."

"Blimey, kindergarteners fight better than these blokes." Spike whined.

Buffy looked over at him. "Spike,_ Xander_ fights better than them. He can at least land a hit or two on you before you beat him."

The two turned at the sound of a roaring engine. Spike was the first who saw the source of the noise. He snorted when, at first glance, he saw a lesser demon running from a pair of motorcycles. However he paled further than his normal white complexion when he realized that flames were surrounding the bikes.

Buffy noticed when he gulped unnecessarily. "Spike?"

"Buffy, we need to leave."

"What are you talking about?"

Spike pointed a shaking finger down the street. "That- the Ghost Rider."

"And what exactly is this Rollercoaster person?" Buffy asked him with her usual level of blithe confidence.

"Ghost Rider. He's the devil's bounty 'unter. I've 'eard stories of demons who have tried to fight 'em. He's ruthless. Anyone who comes against 'em doesn't survive."

"If no one survives, where do the stories come from, Spike?"

"Whatever, Slayer. Let's just leave." Spike brushed off her reasoning and tugged on her arm, leading her down a nearby alley.

XxX-5:45 AM-XxX

Zarathos laughed as he drove up next to another vampire and felt as Xander dusted him. He never realized that the average person could fight back. Sure Jennifer had tried it, but in the end, the stress was too much. Ripper caught his eye and brought his attention to the lightening sky.

"Xander." Zarathos growled.

"What, Zar?"

"It's almost morning." He told Xander pointing to the sky.

Xander nodded behind him and looked at those on the other bike. "Ripper! Willow! We'll see you tomorrow at Giles'!" He waited for Ripper's nod before turning back to Zarathos. "Com'on. You can crash at my place. My 'rents are out of town."

XxX-8:30 AM-XxX

"Waky waky, Johnny!" Xander said as he shook Johnny awake and help pull him into a sitting position on the couch he had crashed on.

"Nnnnn… what time is it?"

"Bout 8:30 my sometime flaming friend. Here. Water." Johnny gulped the water down and handed the cup back to Xander- getting a good look at what the other was wearing in the process.

"What is that?"

"You like?" Xander grinned and turned around in place, giving the other a full view of his outfit. He had on a black pair of jeans with a white under shirt and a multicolored open silk shirt. Upon closer inspection, Johnny noticed that the shirt had dark green, blue, purple, and red squares of different sizes on a white background and there were also many different Goofys with his trademark sayings as well.

"How old is that shirt?"

"'bout 15 years. At least, that what the guy who gave it to me said…."

"It shows."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment." Johnny said as he rose from the couch, ending up standing directly in front of Xander. He again felt a pull towards the shorter man in front of him.

"That's ok. I took it as one. Hey, you might want to finish getting ready… we're supposed to be at Giles' in half an hour." Xander said to him as he took a step back and moved toward the kitchen. "The bathroom's down the hall and to the left. I put a change of clothes in there for you that I think will fit."


	6. Conversations and Explinations Pt 1

Chapter 6

Conversations and Explanations, pt 1

Xander contemplated the sudden turn his life had taken in the past two days as Johnny drove them back to Giles' house. Deemed innocent by a flaming skeleton, meeting the skeleton when he had flesh and blood, fighting alongside said flaming skeleton, getting visited by a devil… what did he want anyway? Xander was so lost in his train of thought that he didn't notice when Johnny pulled Grace up the driveway of their destination.

"Hey, Xan. You alright back there?"

"Huh? Yeah… just thinking. You said something about a call and so did that mephi-guy yesterday… what did you mean?"

Johnny looked at him as the door opened. "I'll explain it when we're inside."

"Tea?" Giles offered his guests as Willow, Xander, Buffy, Spike and Johnny were gathered in clusters around his living room. From where they stood, Giles could tell who supported who. Buffy obviously did not like the newcomer and stood as far from him as possible- claiming his presence was giving her 'wiggins'. Spike, of course, leaned against the wall near her. Willow sat on the floor in front of the couch where Xander was sitting. Johnny stood behind him, trying to stay in the shadows where Zarathos would leave him in peace.

"No thanks, G-man." Xander said, only to correct himself at the glare Giles sent him. "I mean no thanks Ripper." Giles chuckled as everyone else quickly declined. He sat in his custom chair, giving him a good view of all those present as the silence reigned.

Several minutes later, Xander broke the uneasy silence. "So…. Ripper… What's the story 'bout the flames last night? What's the real story about Ripper?"

"Yes, well. I think that's what you three want to know. I'm sure we've lost Buffy and Spike by now." Sure enough, when Giles looked over to the pair, they both had a puzzled expression and were staring at the rest of the group.

"Yeah… what flames, Xander?" Buffy asked for the two of them.

"Oh… remember that flaming skeleton I told you about?" at her nod, Xander continued, grinning as Spike realized what he was talking about and paled further. "Well, it seems that at night, or in the presence of extreme evil, Johnny here turns into Zarathos- or rather the flaming skeleton. Willow and I found out that Ripper's been blessed with the same ability."

Giles muttered. "Cursed it more like it."

A look of terror crossed Spike's face and his gaze flew from Giles to Johnny and back in a cycle. "Bloody 'ell."

"Language Vampyre." Ripper grinned.

"Giles… what are you going on about."

Willow grinned at the cluelessness of her friend. "Johnny and Ripper are bounty hunters. For higher level demons. They exist to keep the demon's underlings under control. In fact they make it so that there is only need for one slayer at a time."

"Ghost Riders…" Spike whispered, terrified. He battled with himself for a moment before deciding to ask what was on his mind. "But for who?"

"Mephistoles. Unfortunately."

Buffy looked at Johnny with suspicion. "Was that the Memphis guy who showed up right after you did?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah. He considers himself something like a devil and controls a large amount of the demon population that resides in this dimension."

Buffy studied him for a moment and turned to Giles. "Do you both work for him, then?"

"No, ah… the one I work for is considerably more powerful than Mephistoles actually."

"And it would be who, Giles?" Willow prodded.

Giles looked pensively down at his teacup, as if seeing something in it no one could see. After a long moment of silence, he said quietly, "Eyghon…"

"What?" Buffy squawked. When Giles turned to her she said, "Sorry Giles but I thought you just said you were this bounty hunter thing for Egghon."

Giles sighed. "I did say that Buffy."

"Wai'… wasn' this Eyghon the demon tha' Ethan fella was tryin' ta raise?"

"Eyghon was a mistake in my past which is still with me today." Seeing Spike's somewhat skeptical face and knowing Buffy copied him, Giles suggested, "Pehaps a demonstration outside would help you better understand."

"Bloody 'ell, Rups! It's th' middle of th' day! I'd be fertilizer?"

Giles grinned at him. "Ah, but you already know what I am and believe me, vampire. That is why you need not come."

"Ok… Giles… what's with the 'y'? I thought we cracked you to the tweedy musty words." Buffy shot at him, confused at his hits at her boyfriend and slaying partner. "And what's with Ripper? Do I really need to put in this is way too band candy? You aren't doing my mom again are you? Cuz that's just…ewwwwww…"

Johnny looked over at Giles from his place next to Xander, a question on the tip of his tounge for his fellow ghost rider. Giles caught the expression. "There was an incident with some candy being sold at the school where Ripper had reign of my earthly body."

Johnny nodded in understanding. "That's the difference between us, I think. I never originally had Zarathos' tendencies."

"What are the two of you talking about? Still with the having of no clue here!" Buffy reminded them.

"Buff… why don't we go outside so Ripper can show you." Xander stepped in to try to make peace between the volatile Slayer and equally volatile ghost rider who had seemed to come to play.


End file.
